The present invention relates to an arrangement for cultivating cells of animal and human tissues in a monocellular layer, and for augmenting viruses on these tissues.
Arrangements for the above-mentioned applications have been proposed in the art. A known arrangement has a supporting unit for supporting the cells which is located and rotates in a container for accomodating a nutrient medium. Such an arrangement is disclosed in the German Pat. No. 2,341,180. In this arrangement the container is located horizontally, and the supporting unit includes a horizontal shaft which carries curved plates. Such a construction has some disadvantages. The cells grow only on concave surfaces of the curved plates. As for convex surfaces of the curved plates, when the convex surfaces are moistened by the nutrient medium the cells slip from these surfaces whereby the fixation of the cells on the supporting elements becomes impossible. Another disadvantage of the known arrangement is a great consumption of the nutrient medium per plate surface unit. In order to moisten the entire surface of the supporting unit with the nutrient medium an excessive quantity of a frequently very expensive nutrient medium is required.